La famille est un archipel
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga est connue pour être douce, maladroite, d'une rare timidité et une honte pour la plupart des membres de la Sôke. Elle est cependant le ciment de sa famille, celle qui empêche le clan de s'effondrer.
1. L'importance d'Hinata

**Disclaimer :**** Les Hyuuga, comme les autres personnages de ****_Naruto_, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, quels que soient les moyens mis en œuvre pour récupérer les sus-mentionnés. Mais je joue quand même avec, sans gagner le moindre sen (dixième du yen, pour les non-japonisés).**

**

* * *

**

**L'IMPORTANCE D'HINATA**

Pour les habitants de Konoha, Hinata Hyuuga est la honte de sa famille. Effectivement, la frêle jeune fille est loin de maîtriser le taijutsu familial, et sa timidité extraordinaire la rend inapparente aux yeux de la plupart des gens.

Pourtant, malgré cela, elle est l'un des piliers des Hyuuga. Celle qui _lie_ les membres importants de sa famille, en évitant les différentes lignées ne s'entretuent. En quelques mots, le ciment du clan.

Cependant, peu de gens savent que Hiashi aime réellement sa fille pour ce qu'est l'est. Bien sûr, il ne l'entraîne pas, mais c'est uniquement parce que celle-ci _préfère_ s'exercer seule ou avec son équipe que devant le regard intransigeant et insensible de son père. Hiashi aurait aimé que sa fille soit adroite et talentueuse, comme son ombre de la Bunke, Neji, et il lui aurait plu de donner les rênes de la famille à une Hinata implacable et inébranlable, mais il sait qu'elle est courageuse et il l'estime énormément pour cela.

Pour Hanabi, dont la génitrice est morte avant qu'elle ne fête ses deux ans, Hinata est comme une _mère_. Lorsqu'elle cauchemarde, elle se réfugie dans les bras de son aînée, qui est la seule à la rassurer suffisamment pour qu'elle accepte de se rendormir. Naturellement, Hanabi sait que la première-née aurait du être l'héritière du clan, et elle sait également qu'elle est plus forte qu'Hinata. Cela ne l'empêche pourtant pas d'aimer sa sœur _déraisonnablement_ – et personne ne sait que la cadette à fait la promesse de faire en sorte que jamais, au grand jamais, Hinata ne porte un jour la marque de l'oiseau en cage.

Quant à Neji, c'est encore plus simple. Il considère Hinata comme sa seule famille. Il a voulu la tuer, ce qui lui semble des siècles plus tôt, mais désormais il s'entend bien avec elle. Hinata le traite comme un être humain, à la différence des autres membres de la Sôke qui estiment que ceux de la Bunke sont inférieurs aux insectes. Et sa cousine est la seule à mettre à l'aise ses coéquipiers les _rares_ fois où ils viennent dans la demeure des Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga est, sans le savoir, celle qui empêche Neji de haïr et surtout de _détruire_ le clan, le _modèle_ d'Hanabi – qui s'entraîne aussi longuement dans le seul but de la protéger, et également celle qui montre à Hiashi qu'on peut observer le monde avec un autre _point de vue_.

**Si vous voulez une suite, n'hésitez pas à demander !**


	2. Celle qui réconforte

**Disclaimer :** **Les Hyuuga, comme les autres personnages de **_**Naruto**_**, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, quels que soient les moyens mis en œuvre pour récupérer les sus-mentionnés. Mais je joue quand même avec, sans gagner le moindre sen (dixième du yen, pour les non-japonisés et non cruciverbistes).**

**

* * *

**

**CELLE QUI RÉCONFORTE  
**

Hanabi était souvent sujette aux cauchemars. Le fait que sa mère soit morte _devant_ ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait deux ans est sûrement une cause de cet état. Le fait qu'elle soit considérée comme l'_héritière_ de la famille Hyuuga depuis qu'elle a cinq ans et qu'elle doive, à cause de cela, se montrer inflexible et impassible chaque seconde de chaque jour est une explication encore plus _convaincante_ à ces mauvais rêves.

C'est du moins l'avis d'un médecin de l'hôpital de Konoha à qui Hiashi a amené sa cadette lorsqu'il a découvert que celle-ci cauchemardait. Cela dit, il n'aurait jamais osé prononcer cette affirmation au chef du clan le plus_ mystérieux_ de Konoha. Il lui a alors dit que c'était tout à fait _normal_ dans la construction de l'enfant, et que beaucoup d'enfants souffraient de mauvais rêves – bien que le dernier qu'il ait reçu ait été Kakashi Hatake pour des raisons qu'il ne veut plus _jamais_ évoquer. Il a glissé rapidement la vérité à la sœur aînée d'Hanabi.

Bien que civil, il connait la réputation des filles de Hiashi et sait qu'Hinata saura s'occuper de sa petite sœur. Après tout, de ce qu'il a pu voir, la jeune femme s'occuper _admirablement_ bien de tous les membres de sa famille – particulièrement de son cousin, celui qui a tenté de l'_assassiner_.

...

Hinata sait que les gens ont _peur_ de son père. Et cette appellation comprend aussi bien les ANBUS que les civils. Alors, quand le médecin lui a tendu en tremblant la feuille comportant ses _vraies_ observations, elle l'a vite fait disparaître. Bien que peu douée, elle reste une ninja, et elle est tout à fait capable de cacher des choses à son père.

Elle s'est jurée d'aider sa sœur, et sa première action a été d'évoquer à Hanabi, en termes flous, les raisons médicales à ses mauvais rêves. Tout en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire à leur père. Heureusement pour l'aînée que l'enfant à une confiance _illimitée_ en elle.

De toute façon, Hanabi a trouvé la meilleure manière de se rassurer après un de ses cauchemars. L'endroit chaud et sécurisant qui l'aide à reprendre une respiration calme et à parler de ses peurs, c'est le flanc d'Hinata. Elle ne se sent bien que serrer contre son aînée, deux bras _aimant_ l'entourant, dans cette chambre toute petite et pourtant bien décorée, respirant cette odeur inimitable de chien mouillé et de plantes fraîches.

Alors, lorsqu'un mauvais rêve se déclenche, elle court le plus silencieusement possible de l'autre côté de la demeure, là où se trouve le placard qui sert de chambre à Hinata. C'est seulement en cet endroit qu'elle peut se rendormir sans plus craindre les souvenirs du rêve.

...

Longtemps, Hiashi a pensé qu'endurcir ses filles était le meilleur moyen d'en faire d'excellentes ninjas. Non seulement sa méthode a _totalement_ échoué, mais en plus, son neveu semble bien plus fort que ses propres enfants.

Effectivement, Hinata est d'une timidité _maladive_ qui l'empêche de dire ce qu'elle pense _réellement_, même à ceux de son équipe, mais en plus, elle souffre d'un terrible manque de confiance en elle. De même, bien qu'Hanabi soit plus _assurée_ et plus _brillante_ que sa sœur, c'est uniquement vraie le jour. Car la nuit, sa cadette est pétrifiée par des cauchemars abominables.

Alors, parce qu'il aime ses filles – et malgré ce que tout le monde peut en dire, c'est _authentique_ –, il laisse Hanabi et Hinata dormir ensemble. Parce quoi qu'il fasse, Hinata est une mère pour Hanabi, celle qui soigne les blessures et _réconforte_ à chaque difficulté rencontrée. D'une certaine manière, il doit même reconnaître qu'Hinata en fait plus que lui pour Hanabi.


	3. Celle qui pardonne

**Disclaimer :** **Les Hyuuga, comme les autres personnages de **_**Naruto**_**, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, quels que soient les moyens mis en œuvre pour récupérer les sus-mentionnés. Mais je joue quand même avec, sans gagner le moindre sen (dixième du yen, pour les non-japonisés et non cruciverbistes).

* * *

**

**CELLE QUI PARDONNE**

Longtemps, Neji avait été le _brillant_ membre de la Bunke, l'_orageux_ garçonnet qui mettait sur le compte de la Sôke la mort de son père, le plus _talentueux_ ninja de sa promotion. Il n'était défini que par ces trois faits, comme si, en dehors de ces trois caractères, il n'existait que pour protéger la_ frêle_ Hinata, sans avoir d'existence propre.

Alors, il haïssait tous les membres de la Sôke, et défoulait sa rage sur la petite Hinata, qui ne croyait pas assez en elle pour songer que ce que lui disait son cousin, plus âgé, était peut-être faux. Elle le croyait, et assister à sa _déchéance_ ravissait Neji. Mais, ça ne lui suffisait. Sa cousine était la seule Hyuuga qu'il pouvait embêter sans déclencher la fureur de Hiashi – cependant il n'aurait pu dire si le patriarche ne savait _pas_ ce qui arrivait à son aînée ou bien s'il choisissait _volontairement_ de l'ignorer.

Et puis, à l'examen des moyennes classes, il avait perdu contre celui qu'il considérait comme un raté, le gamin que tous les adultes craignaient tout en s'abritant derrière de la haine. Naruto Uzumaki l'avait non seulement battu de manière _physique_ mais également de manière _psychique_. Il avait pu remarqué que les encouragements du démon-renard avaient poussé sa cousine, d'ordinaire _si peu_ courageuse, à lutter, repoussant ses limites et allant au delà de ses forces. Naruto, en s'escrimant contre lui, lui avait montré une autre voie, qu'il n'aurait jamais trouvé de lui-même.

Neji savait dorénavant que sa haine contre la Sôke ne faisait en rien avancer ses revendications. Et il avait découvert une nouvelle Hinata – une Hinata qui savait qu'elle allait être rétrogradée dans la Bunke, mais qui l'acceptait parce qu'elle préférait être marquée de la marque de l'oiseau en cage plutôt que ce soit sa cadette.

Il s'en voulait toujours d'avoir failli tué la jeune fille. Après tout, elle aussi avait été élevée dans la _doctrine_ familiale. Ils étaient tous les deux victimes de l'aliénation qui régnait dans leur clan. Et Hinata perdrait beaucoup plus que lui, le jour où elle serait déchue de la branche principale à la branche secondaire.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait réellement regretté d'avoir été à deux doigts d'assassiner sa cousine. Ils étaient _semblables_, et pris dans la même galère. Ils auraient du se serrer les coudes. Au lieu de ça, il avait été lâche et s'était éloigné de tout ce qui faisait un Hyuuga.

Pourtant, la jeune fille ne chercha pas à l'éviter, lui _souriant_ même lorsqu'ils se croisaient aux abords d'un terrain d'entraînement ou bien dans Konoha. Et puis, un matin, elle était venue déjeuner avec lui, souriante mais muette. Elle était revenue le lendemain, puis le surlendemain et ainsi de suite pour les jours qui suivirent. Au point que c'en était devenu une routine : le premier levé préparait le déjeuner et attendait l'autre, qui ne tardait généralement pas. Ce fut souvent Hinata qui prépara le repas, toujours gaie et silencieuse.

Un jour, il eut enfin le courage de demander à sa cousine pourquoi elle restait avec lui alors qu'il avait failli la tuer _volontairement_ – ce qui lui avait valu d'être poursuivi par des _insectes_ vrombissant et un chien _fou_. Elle lui répondit en riant qu'elle savait qu'il ne le ferait plus à présent – d'un ton totalement _innocent_ et avec une figure si _naïve_ qu'il ne put que répondre par l'affirmative et finir son repas. Après tout, si elle lui avait pardonné, peut-être devrait-il se pardonner à lui-même ?

Leur réconciliation fut réellement effective quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'il rentrait d'une mission éreintante et que la Lune s'était montrée depuis des heures déjà. Quand il entra dans la cuisine pour chercher quelque chose à grignoter avant d'aller dormir, il fut surpris de découvrir sa cousine, écrivant consciencieusement un rapport de mission, une _assiette pleine_ devant elle. En l'entendant, elle lui sourit et poussa le plat vers lui. Il lui montra sa reconnaissance et s'empressa d'assouvir son appétit.

...

Hiashi a eut _peur_ – un fait exceptionnel – lorsque son neveu a tenté de tuer sa fille. Il a compris les raisons du jeune garçon, et a essayé de réduire la _fracture_ qu'il percevait en lui, sans savoir si cela suffirait. C'est extrêmement dur d'élever cet enfant parfois _trop_ intelligent et que le hait si _profondément_.

Malgré tout, lorsqu'il voit la douce Hinata attendre des heures durant son cousin, tout en veillant sur une assiette prélevée discrètement au dîner, il est heureux. Lui n'aurait pu garder la gentillesse et la délicatesse que son aînée aborde en toute circonstance.

Tandis que Neji la remercie_ timidement_, il aperçoit fugitivement la vraie hardiesse. Ce n'est point se battre ou dire sa pensée. C'est seulement _pardonner_ aux gens qu'on aime, oublier tout ce qu'ils ont pu nous faire, particulièrement ce qui nous a fait souffrir. Et, en ce sens, Hinata fait preuve d'une hardiesse dépassant celle de toutes ces connaissances.


	4. Celle qui aime

**Disclaimer :** **Les Hyuuga, comme les autres personnages de **_**Naruto**_**, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, quels que soient les moyens mis en œuvre pour récupérer les sus-mentionnés. Mais je joue quand même avec, sans gagner le moindre sen (dixième du yen, pour les non-japonisés et non cruciverbistes).

* * *

**

**CELLE QUI AIME**

Hiashi était le chef de son clan. En tant que tel, il _devait_ enfanter le futur héritier, un ninja puissant dans lequel il aurait assez confiance pour lui donner les rênes de la famille.

Le ninja avait deux enfants, deux filles – ce qui ne lui posait _absolument_ pas de problèmes, une fille pouvant être un remarquable chef de clan. Non, ce qui lui posait réellement problème, c'est que son aînée avait du mal à lancer un _kunai_ alors que la cadette maîtrisait déjà un bon nombre de _techniques secrètes_ familiales.

Bien sûr, Hinata était une gamine tout à fait charmante, polie et _remarquablement obéissante_. De plus, elle s'entrainait considérablement plus que n'importe quel membre de sa famille. Cependant, son niveau restait désespérément bas, particulièrement lorsque son père le comparait à ceux du _brillant_ Neji ou de la _jeune_ Hanabi.

Hiashi reconnaissait volontiers qu'il ne voulait pas entraîner sa fille. Ce qu'il n'avouait pas, c'est qu'il avait peur de _briser_ la fragile jeune fille. Alors, il laissait à Neji le soin d'enseigner à Hinata les techniques familiales.

Néanmoins, la faible jeune fille avait une qualité rare : elle semblait attirer la _sympathie_ des gens qui l'entouraient. Il suffisait de la voir évoluer au sein de son équipe pour en être certain. Alors que les Hyuuga la jugeait fade et sans intérêt, Kurenai Yuhi aurait pu se _sacrifier_ pour la jeune kunoichi à qui elle enseignait, tandis que Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame la _protégeaient_ et l'_aidaient_ à élever son niveau.

L'homme n'avait pas compris pourquoi Kurenai avait tant voulu avoir Hinata comme élève. Maintenant, il concevait que la juvénile kunoichi puisse être _intéressante_. Sa timidité et sa fragilité la rendaient vulnérable, et attiraient la protection. Elle avait beau manquer de confiance en elle, quelque chose en elle calmait les conflits et apaisait les tensions. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur cette rare _qualité_ dont sa fille faisait usage.

S'il avait demandé autour de lui, Kurenai lui aurait sûrement répondu que c'était simplement de l'_amour_. Hinata aimait sa famille et son équipe, et leur faisait confiance. C'est pour cela qu'elle réconfortait Hanabi quand celle-ci faisait un cauchemar. C'est également pour cela qu'elle avait pardonné à Neji d'avoir voulu la tuer.

Kiba, lui, aurait répondu que c'était de la _gentillesse_. Pour lui, Hinata était étonnamment dépourvue d'égoïsme, et elle aimait tout simplement faire plaisir à ses proches, même si cela impliquait d'être fatiguée et de dépasser ses limites. Cette remarque expliquait pourquoi la jeune fille s'entraînait aussi longuement, jusqu'à s'en évanouir.

Selon Shino, Hinata était tout simplement _noble_. Pas de cette noblesse qui pousse les riches et les puissants à mépriser ceux qui sont faibles ou pauvres. Non, plutôt cette noblesse de celle qui se sait imparfaite, et qui pousse ses camarades à se surpasser, parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle pense que de toute manière, ces derniers sont meilleurs qu'elle. Hinata était tout à fait le genre de personnes à se sacrifier pour ses pairs.

Mais que ce soit de l'amour, de la gentillesse ou de la noblesse, Hinata était simplement quelqu'un pour qui les autres comptaient _plus_ qu'elle-même. Alors, elle félicitait Neji quand celui-ci poursuivait sa route vers les sommets de la perfection, et elle encourageait Hanabi à continuer de se perfectionner.

Elle avait d'ors et déjà décider de recevoir la marque maudite des Hyuuga à la place de sa cadette. Parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se décider à mettre sa vie avant celles de personnes qu'elle jugeait plus_ talentueuses_ et plus _aptes à être aimées_.

Hiashi se demandait si son aînée se rendait compte que c'était justement cette _abnégation_ qui en faisait une personne de confiance, tout à fait capable de diriger le clan. Cet amour sans limite des autres était une qualité rare et recherchée, qui conduirait à merveille la _famille_.


	5. Celle qui lie

**Disclaimer :** **Les Hyuuga, comme les autres personnages de **_**Naruto**_**, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, quels que soient les moyens mis en œuvre pour récupérer les sus-mentionnés. Mais je joue quand même avec, sans gagner le moindre sen (dixième du yen, pour les non-japonisés et non cruciverbistes).

* * *

**

**CELLE QUI LIE**

Souvent, les anciens du clan se réunissent pour choisir l'héritier qui remplacera Hiashi lorsque celui-ci mourra. Ils évoquent d'abord Hinata – ils commencent toujours par elle pour une seule raison : elle est celle qui aurait dû être le successeur. Mais ils l'écartent aussitôt, prétextant sa faiblesse et son manque de confiance en elle. Elle a beau être jolie, elle reste une jeune femme _incapable_ et toute son intelligence ne lui sert à rien devant l'_imperfection_ de son taijutsu.

Alors, ils pensent à Hanabi. En tant que fille de Hiashi, il est tout à fait _légitime_ de la mettre à la tête de la famille. Mais il s'avère qu'elle ne veut pas de cette place, et qu'elle préfère grandement la _semi-liberté_ qu'elle possède à l'astreinte d'être maître du clan. L'enfant n'a pas encore toutes les cartes en main, elle voit déjà qu'elle devra prendre des décisions, et les assumer. Or, elle estime qu'il vaut mieux suivre une décision que l'assumer, surtout si celle-ci se trouve être mauvaise.

En dernier choix _judicieux_, il ne leur reste alors plus que Neji. Le jeune homme est brillant – un pur génie – et il est désormais fidèle à sa famille. Faisant partie de la Bunke, il sera bien plus facile à _manipuler_ que Hiashi, par exemple, qui a toujours refuser de faire marquer une de ses filles du sceau de l'oiseau en cage, ce qui aurait été _infiniment_ plus simple pour le choix de l'héritier. Cependant, Neji refuse d'avoir ce rôle – et c'est peut-être tant mieux, quand on voit ce qu'a fait le _prodige_ Uchiwa.

A ce point de la réunion, les anciens se disent qu'ils n'ont aucune marge de manœuvre, aucun des jeunes gens ne pouvant _raisonnablement_ devenir le chef du clan le plus puissant de Konoha. Mais il leur faut bien un héritier. Et il faut départager les trois candidats potentiels – et pour cela, ils ne peuvent en éliminer aucun. Ils modifient alors leur manière de juger.

Neji est le plus _asociale_ des trois – bien qu'Hanabi le suive de très près. Dans le clan, il ne s'entend bien qu'avec Hinata, et entretient une relation cordiale avec son oncle et sa deuxième cousine. En dehors de sa famille, il ne fréquente que les membres de son équipe. D'ailleurs, les anciens considèrent que de l'équipe Gai, seule Tenten est fréquentable, ce qui ne fait pour Neji qu'un _unique_ ami convenable.

Hanabi, elle, se contente de relations _superficielles_ avec ses compagnons de l'académie. Bien sûr, les anciens l'ont encouragés à se lier avec ceux de ces camarades dont les familles étaient importantes à Konoha. Hanabi leur a simplement répondu que Sarutobi Konohamaru était trop tête brûlée pour qu'elle ne veuille avoir un lien avec lui, que Uzuki Sadakata n'est qu'un crétin poltron, que Koharu Orino est une fillette pleurnicheuse ou encore que Homura Kiwako est froussarde et braillarde.

Hinata, au contraire, se lie _facilement_ avec les gens. Elle s'entend très bien avec Aburame Shino et Inuzuka Kiba, ses coéquipiers, ainsi qu'avec Yuhi Kurenai, son professeur. Elle entretient de bonnes relations avec la plupart des ninjas de Konoha, de Tenten avec qui elle parle volontiers des armes ninjas à Naruto dont elle est amoureuse.

Dans ce cas-là, il serait infiniment plus simple de choisir Hinata. Elle garantirait une _bonne entente_ avec toutes les familles de Konoha, des Nara aux Haruno en passant par les Umino. Mais le dilemme reste entier pour les anciens. Après tout, bien que très sociable, la jeune fille reste médiocre.

En ce qui concerne les relations familiales, ils doivent convenir que Neji doit à peine savoir ce que signifie le mot "famille" et qu'Hanabi se fiche royalement de ce qui l'entoure sauf quand cela peut lui servir. Seule Hinata se rend compte que, parfois, Neji va mal, et elle est également la seule à aimer Hanabi pour ce que l'enfant est et pas pour ses dons en jutsus. En outre, elle va de son plein gré voir les différents membres du clan, parler avec eux de tout et de n'importe quoi.

Une nouvelle fois, Hinata est la plus _préférable_ pour briguer le poste d'héritière. Des trois, elle est véritablement la seule à bien s'entendre avec tous, les anciens la décriraient volontiers comme le lien qui assemble une famille aussi dissolue. Une personne-lien comme elle est tout à fait désignée pour devenir chef du clan.

Les anciens réfléchissent encore et toujours à l'héritier le plus probable pour les Hyuuga. Faut-il vraiment y mettre Hinata, médiocre mais accommodante ? Ou ne veut-il pas mieux choisir un génie, malgré son individualisme ? A ce jour, ils n'ont toujours pas trancher et ressasse sempiternellement les mêmes arguments.

Ils continuent perpétuellement de repousser Hinata, bien qu'elle reste leur seul choix _viable_.


	6. Celle qui rit

**JOYEUX NOËL !**

**Petit cadeau pour vous, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

**Disclaimer :** **Les Hyuuga, comme les autres personnages de **_**Naruto**_**, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, quels que soient les moyens mis en œuvre pour récupérer les sus-mentionnés. Mais je joue quand même avec, sans gagner le moindre sen (dixième du yen, pour les non-japonisés et non cruciverbistes).

* * *

**

**CELLE QUI RIT**

Peu de gens savent qu'Hinata a _énormément_ d'humour. Elle est trop timide pour le montrer, et ne possède pas assez de confiance en elle pour dire d'elle-même des plaisanteries. Mais elle est drôle – et pas seulement par sa célèbre maladresse ou ses tentatives avortées pour séduire Naruto.

Hinata aime rire, c'est un fait. Même si elle ne rit que rarement. Parce qu'elle est timorée, parce que la lourde étiquette des Hyuuga ne le permet pas. Mais elle a un rire qui lui ressemble, doux et mystérieux, comme le chuchotement d'une rivière. C'est un son cristallin si communicatif qu'il entraîne d'autres éclats dès que la jeune fille l'émet.

Parfois, Hinata glousse un peu, hésitant entre la _gaieté_ et la _retenue_. C'est dans ces réunions entre filles qu'Ino ou Sakura aiment organiser. Hinata aime écouter les deux kunoichis se moquer gentiment de leurs coéquipiers – elle sait qu'Ino adore Shikamaru et Chôji, tandis que Sakura serait capable de donner sa vie pour Naruto, Sasuke ou Sai. Mais elle aime aussi prêter l'oreille aux conseils de Tenten sur les armes ninjas et les meilleures manières de s'en servir. Quelquefois, Temari se joint à elles, invitée par Ino, et elle parle de Suna, du désert, de sa relation avec ses frères. Ce sont des moments _décontractés_ et gais, loin des missions.

Hinata se sent bien, entourée de ses amies. Elle n'est plus contrainte à la bienséance pesante et protocolaire de son clan. Mais elle ne se laisse pas non plus totalement aller. Elle apprécie peut-être Tenten et les autres, elle ne peut s'empêcher de mettre une _barrière_ entre elles. Ce sont ses amies, mais Hinata se sent quand même un peu à part – plus faible, moins douée, _moins intelligente_.

De temps à autre, Hinata se relâche et elle se laisse aller à rire réellement, du fond du cœur. Un son pur et profond qui chasse les nuages. Du moins de l'avis de ses équipiers. Parce qu'Hinata ne lâche la bride que lorsqu'elle est avec son équipe. Après une plaisanterie de Kiba, ou une rarissime facétie du si sérieux Shino. Cela a le don de mettre l'équipe de bonne humeur.

La première fois qu'Hinata a rit, Shino en a été tellement étonné qu'il en est clairement resté _bouche bée_, lui qui était l'impassibilité même. La jeune fille réservée et trop convenable qui se tenait au mur, secouée par un rire qu'elle n'arrivait plus à garder silencieux. Kiba en est _tombé_ littéralement sur son arrière-train, totalement ébahi par la vision de sa partenaire pliée en deux. Akamaru, lui, était _effaré_ et pensait que la jeune femme faisait un malaise. De son côté, Kurenai a simplement _souri_. Mais le premier rire d'Hinata reste le symbole de l'harmonie de l'équipe – bien que la jeune fille ait éclatée de rire quand Akamaru, effrayé par un tanuki, avait pilé, envoyant involontairement Kiba au sol.

Hinata ne rit guère quand elle est chez elle. Au mieux, elle se contente de sourire. Le plus souvent, elle s'efforce de rester imperturbable. Le flegme est bien mieux considéré que les démonstrations_ inconsidérées _de tapage. Alors Hinata se fait silencieuse. Elle se sait en mauvaise position, elle ne veut pas encore plus creuser ses problèmes.

Elle sourit à ses cousins malades, tout en leur apportant les médicaments qui les soigneront. Elle sourit à Hanabi au moment où celle-ci la rejoint après un mauvais rêve. Elle sourit à Neji tandis que celui-ci s'entraîne. Elle sourit à son père, acceptant ainsi de suivre les ordres qui lui sont donnés.

Fréquemment, Hinata préfèrerait crier que rire. Sous ses airs calmes, elle n'est parfois qu'une boule de nerfs qui ne demande qu'à éclater. « On ne fait jamais aussi bien semblant de sourire que lorsqu'on a envie de pleurer » aurait dit sa grand-mère. Mais jamais personne ne devine qu'Hinata va mal. Pour tous, elle est un roc sous sa timidité et son manque de confiance en elle. Celle qui tient quand Hanabi s'éloigne vers la trahison et que Neji sombre.

Alors la jeune fille ne montre que ce que les autres attendent. Elle les réconforte de son sourire, chuchote au coin du feu une farce qui fera s'écrouler toute son équipe, murmure les paroles rassurantes qui les feront aller mieux.


	7. Celle qui tisse des liens

**BON RÉVEILLON A TOUS !**

**AMUSEZ-VOUS BIEN ET FAITES DES FOLIES !

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :** **Les Hyuuga, comme les autres personnages de **_**Naruto**_**, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, quels que soient les moyens mis en œuvre pour récupérer les sus-mentionnés. Mais je joue quand même avec, sans gagner le moindre sen (dixième du yen, pour les non-japonisés et non cruciverbistes).

* * *

**

**CELLE QUI TISSE LES LIENS**

Umino Iruka était professeur à l'Académie de Konoha depuis longtemps, et il avait vu passé une bonne centaine d'élèves – ce qui signifiait que pas mal de promotions étaient passées entre ses mains expertes pour former des ninjas talentueux et loyaux. De l'avis de tous, il était un bon professeur, doué pour faire entrer dans la tête de ces gamins joueurs les bases de la connaissance des soldats du feu.

Cependant, à son grand désespoir, il avait eu énormément de mal avec l'une de ses promotions, celle du démon-renard. Parce que Uzumaki Naruto avait la tête plus dure que n'importe lequel de ses précédents élèves, et qu'il était extrêmement difficile et très pénible d'essayer de lui apprendre ce qu'il aurait du savoir – s'il avait eu une famille, ou juste des gens pour prendre soin de lui. Et surtout parce que l'entente entre les différents étudiants semblaient être totalement secondaire et que la plupart oubliaient l'importance de l'amitié.

Iruka pouvait citer le cas de Uchiwa Sasuke, un enfant sombre et renfermé qui n'avait aucun ami et n'en voulait pas, malgré tous les gamins qui se seraient damnés et auraient vendus père et mère pour un seul regard du jeune Uchiwa.

Mais il y avait aussi Haruno Sakura et Yamanaka Ino, qui, d'amies quand elles étaient entrées à l'Académie, étaient devenues des rivales impitoyables au nom de l'amour. Sakura se retrouvait donc seule, coincée entre son amour pour Sasuke et cet hurluberlu de Naruto, qui était tombée amoureux de l'étrange fillette aux cheveux roses. Ino, elle, pouvait compter sur Nara Shikamaru et Akimichi Choji, mais Iruka pensait qu'ils n'étaient amis que parce que leurs parents formaient une équipe dans leur jeunesse.

A l'opposé, il y avait la petite Hyuuga, aux courts cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux blancs. Timide et introvertie, elle ne se faisait jamais d'ennemis, et les gens l'appréciaient. Elle n'utilisait jamais son nom de famille pour se faire respecter, préférant que les gens l'aiment pour ce qu'elle était plutôt que pour son rang.

Elle s'entendait bien avec tous, calmant Ino et Sakura lorsqu'elles se disputaient, apaisant l'exalté Naruto ou arrêtant les pitreries de Inuzuka Kiba. Tous l'écoutaient, bien qu'elle s'exprime rarement. Et Iruka l'admirait un peu, cette gamine grave et nébuleuse, autour de laquelle se formait un rare silence sitôt qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Parce que lui, malgré ses cris, ses réprimandes ou ses punitions, n'arrivaient pas à obtenir un silence si complet et si rassérénant.

Heureusement pour lui, le professeur Umino n'a plus eu une promotion aussi survoltée et indépendantiste que celle-là. Mais l'image de la douce Hinata qui calmait tous ses camarades d'une parole lui est restée. Souvent, il lui propose de devenir à son tour professeure à l'Académie – il est absolument certain qu'elle s'en sortira très bien, au milieu d'une vingtaine d'enfants. Mais sa timidité la pousse à refuser, nuançant son abstention d'un sourire réconfortant – comme celui d'un mère, en tout point pareil à celui d'Umino Isuzu, sa mère morte bien des années plus tôt.


End file.
